laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Direct (July 27, 2018)
"Nintendo Direct (July 27, 2018)" is a leak covered by LaxChris on July 22, 2018. It was proven fake by the fact that there was no Nintendo Direct on July 27th, 2018. Content of Leak Unfortunately, an exact copy of the text of the leak no longer exists and LaxChris does not appear to read off it, so here is simply what is covered: * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 3D ** Updated to Color Splash and Sticker Star artstyle ** Spring 2019 * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story+Bowser Jr's Journey ** New trailer ** January 28, 2019 * WarioWare Gold ** Reminder of next day release * Yo-Kai Watch 3 ** Spring 2019 * Nintendo Switch Update ** 5.2.0 ** More profile icons ** Certain games will run faster * Netflix and Hulu on Switch ** Available after Direct * Super Mario Party ** New mini-games and boards ** Broodals playable * Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 and 3 ** Wave 2 Available after Direct ** Wave 3 Fall 2018 * Yoshi's Flipside ** Actual name is Yoshi's Crafted World ** Trailer ** 2019 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ** Classic Mode returns ** All-Star Mode returns ** Break the Targets returns ** Smash Run returns ** For Fun and For Glory return ** Story Mode teased * Mario Kart 8 DLC ** Two new cups and characters ** Cap Cup and Maxim Cup ** Pauline and Kirby ** Construction Donkey-Kong-inspired course and Green Greens ** Early 2019 * Shovel Knight King of Cards ** November 9, 2018 ** Shovel Knight 3-pack Amiibo * Crystal Crisis ** September 11, 2018 * Undertale ** September 21, 2018 ** Tami Amiibo * Super Mario Maker Deluxe ** New level themes and mechanics ** Most are from the New series ** Desert, Snow, and Jungle themes ** Slopes added ** Multiplayer added ** Party mode LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris loved the Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door remake, though he preferred if it came to Switch. The rest of the 3DS titles were interesting, but not very noteworthy for him. The Switch update and Netflix and Hulu were also considered not really important. The new content for Super Mario Party was considered very interesting. The new waves of Kirby Star Allies were also considered important info and really cool to hear about. The Mario Kart 8 Deluxe DLC made him feel very skeptical, especially about Kirby. He didn't know anything about Shovel Knight, so he didn't cover it. Crystal Crisis was a new thing for him, so covering that was also skipped. LaxChris was really excited for the Undertale Amiibo, but not really the game. He expected the new Super Mario Maker and was in particular excited for the multiplayer mode. He found a lot of the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate stuff interesting, especially the story mode. He never shared whether he thought it was real or fake. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Nintendo Direct Leak Category:Fake Leak